Specialized fleet management software is often used to manage fleets of vehicles, such as trucks, buses or taxis. Typical fleet management systems include functionality for mapping routes and tracking vehicle's movements. Vehicle tracking is facilitated by communicating with tracking devices installed in vehicles, which typically obtain location and speed information using a global positioning system (GPS). The tracking devices can upload the location and speed information to the fleet management system. In turn, the fleet management system generates a user interface accessible by a fleet administrator or manager to determine vehicle locations, routes, speeds, and so forth.
Some fleet management systems provide historical information about vehicle routes. Such historical information can include start and stop information, vehicle locations at given times, and speed information, or the like. A fleet management system typically outputs this historical information in the form of a list. For example, a fleet management system might provide a map display that includes symbols representing vehicles in a vehicle fleet, and user selection of a vehicle symbol can cause a popup window to display a vehicle history list.